A Little Gentleman
by Maka Kagamine
Summary: Al final, Soul no se arrepintió por haberle dado su paleta a aquella niña, porque descubrió que esa damita sería su compañera para toda la vida. Con la que él compartiría todas sus paletas sin rechistar... UA. Mal Summary.


_**Disclaimer: Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son de Atsushi Okubo. La historia es completamente mía, **_

_Este Fic se me ocurrió un día que tenía antojo de paleta chupa-chups de vainilla(Las adoro) En fin, entonces abrí word y esta historia fluyó *u* xD Bueno así que luego decidí regalarle el fic a Miku porqué ewe ella necesitaba una historia, así que la historia es de ella y mía y ya(?) *-*! xD Iré a conseguir una paleta ;u; Nos vemos! xD_

* * *

_**A Little Gentleman.**_

**…**

Había sólo una cosa que lo pequeños niños disfrutaban. Y eso era, la tan apreciada hora del recreo. Podían jugar, correr, comer, gritar, entre otras tantas cosas. Por eso, en cuanto la campana de aquel salón de kínder sonó, los niños se levantaron rápidamente y salieron del salón, como alma que lleva el diablo.

Pero Soul, decidió tomarse su tiempo para hacerlo. Se levantó muy despacio de su asiento y hurgó en su pequeña mochila, buscando algo. Cuando por fin lo encontró, sonrió autosuficiente para luego salir del salón, con tranquilidad.

Caminó por los grandes pasillos de su escuela, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. En su manita izquierda, sostenía una paleta. Era de sus preferidas, de chocolate con una deliciosa línea de vainilla, partiéndola horizontalmente.

A Soul, se le hizo agua la boca, sólo con pensar en el dulce y delicioso sabor de la paleta en su boca.

Los gritos y risas de sus compañeritos retumbaron en sus oídos. Soul gruñó un poco, había ocasiones en las cuales el sonido le molestaba, y hoy era uno de esos días. Así que el pequeño peliblanco optó por irse, lejos de todo el molesto ruido.

Suspiró para luego sonreír.

¡Tan sólo quería estar solo, para disfrutar su delicioso dulce!

—¡Hey Soul! —escuchó como lo llamaban. Él volteó, lentamente encontrándose así, con sus dos mejores amigos. Black Star y Kid. Soul volvió a suspirar.

—Hola. —Les saludó, sin mucho animo. Quería estar solo, a la de ya.

—¿Jugamos? —Preguntó Black Star, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras le mostraba una pequeña pelota.

Soul negó con la cabeza lentamente.

—No quiero —Murmuró decidido.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó, esta vez Kid, con desilusión.

—Quiero estar solito, hoy.

Black Star y Kid, miraron fijamente a su amigo. Era muy raro en él querer estar solo, siempre le gustaba estar rodeado de niños, para evitar sentirse solito.

—¿Seguro? —Preguntaron sus amigos, al unisonó.

Soul asintió, al mismo tiempo que guardaba su delicioso manjar, en la pequeña bolsa de su pantalón. Sin más, Kid y Black Star se despidieron de él, y comenzaron a jugar con la pelota. El peliblanco, volvió a sonreír.

¡Por fin estaría solo!

Sólo él, y su deliciosa paleta.

Caminó esta vez, por un pasillo más pequeño. En el camino, iba tarareando la canción que su mamá, solía cantarle todas las noches para poder dormir. Tenía sólo seis años, aún seguía pensando en los monstruos, que probablemente saldrían de su armario para comérselo.

A Soul, le recorrió un escalofrió al pensar en eso.

Negó con la cabeza, e ignoró ese pensamiento sustituyéndolo, por el de su paleta de chocolate, y una vez más se le hizo agua la boca. Con una felicidad inexplicable, siguió caminando y tarareando.

Más sin embargo, algo hizo que detuviera su caminata. ¿Qué era? ¿Un ruido? No, no lo era. Era mucho más que eso. Rascó su cabeza, permaneciendo inmóvil para tratar de reconocer aquel ruido.

¿Sollozos? Sí, eso era.

Soul miró a su alrededor, buscando el lugar de donde provenían aquellos sollozos. Sin duda alguna era de una niña. Él podía reconocerlos, su hermanita solía sollozar de aquella forma cuando lloraba.

Dio, uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco pasos. Ó al menos eso pensaba él, bueno era un niño de kínder no sabía contar hasta más de cinco. Y ahí frente a él, se encontraba una pequeña. Sentada en el suelo, su cabecita la mantenía baja, y cientos de lágrimas mojaban sus vestidito verde. Ella, lloraba sin consuelo alguno, parecía cómo si algo malo le hubiese pasado. Soul tragó saliva y se acercó hasta ella.

—¿Estás bien? —Le preguntó con cierta timidez, ya que Soul no se relacionaba mucho con niñas. Siempre con niños. Para él era más divertido de aquella manera.

Ella dejó de llorar por unos momentos, y le miró fijamente. Sus ojitos jades volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas. Negó con rapidez con la cabeza y volvió a llorar.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Yo… yo —hipó— me caí y… y ¡Me duele! —soltó, entre sollozos e hipidos por culpa de las lágrimas. Sus manitas se encontraban sobre su rodilla izquierda, donde tenia una herida. Muy grande y fea, según Soul. Seguramente dejaría una costra horrible.

Él se horrorizó ante ese pensamiento. Soul odiaba caerse, pero lo que más odiaba eran las asquerosas costras, que dejaban esas caídas.

—¿Cómo te caíste? —Preguntó con curiosidad, acercándose a la pequeña niña rubia.

—Me… resbalé —murmuró entre sollozos.

Buscó con la mirada, alguna piedra o algo que se pudiera haber interpuesto en el camino de ella, pero no encontró nada. El suelo era completamente liso, menos donde estaba ella, ahí si había piedras.

No podía ser tan distraída y resbalarse en un piso liso, ¿Ó sí?

—¡Me duele mucho! —gimió, adolorida con grandes lagrimones en los ojos.

Soul no lo entendía, pero por alguna razón le dolía ver a la pequeña llorando de aquella manera. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Debería llamar a su profesora? No, ella podría lastimarse más, y no quería dejarla sola.

Entonces se puso a pensar.

¿Qué debería de hacer?

Recordó que hace un tiempo, su mami le había dicho que, a los caballeros no les gustaba ver a las damas llorar. Y Soul era un caballero, el simple hecho de portar el apellido "Evans" lo hacía uno.

Pero, ¿Qué debía hacer?

¿Cómo haría que la pequeña dejase de llorar?

Pensó y pensó, tanto como su mentalidad de niño de seis —casi siete— años le permitió. Una idea se le pasó por la mente, pero él debía dejar ir algo preciado. Suspiró derrotado, no tenía otra opción, ¿cierto?

Sacó su paleta de su bolsillo, para acto seguido quitarle la envoltura. La boca se le volvió a hacer agua tan sólo de ver aquel delicioso manjar. Sin tiempo que perder, puso la paleta frente a la pequeña niña.

—Toma —murmuró él, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella alzó la mirada, encontrándose con la paleta enfrente. Lo miró a él, y después volvió a mirar la paleta antes de tomarla entre sus manitas.

—Gracias. —murmuró, ella tímidamente. Lamió un poco la paleta, disfrutando del delicioso sabor del chocolate y la vainilla en su boca. La rubia sonrió y Soul lo hizo también.

—¿Ya estás mejor? —Le preguntó, poniendo una de sus manos, frente a ella. La niña aceptó su mano y se levantó, asintiendo con una sonrisa en los labios— Me llamo Soul, ¿Y tú?

—Maka.

—¿Quieres ir a sentarte?

Maka asintió, con una gran sonrisa en su lindo rostro.

Ambos caminaron, tomados de las manos, hasta la banca más cercana. Permanecieron en silencio durante unos minutos, mientras ella disfrutaba la paleta y él se sentía orgulloso de sí mismo, por haber ayudado a esa niña.

¡Definitivamente, era un caballero! Uno pequeño, pero lo era.

—Gracias, por ayudarme — Habló Maka, mirándolo fijamente y regalándole una sonrisa. Soul le sonrió también.

—Por nada, una vez mi mami me dijo, que eso hacen los caballeros, ayudan a las damas cuando ellas están mal.

—Entonces, eres un gran caballero —dijo ella entre risas.

—Gracias. —Le dijo el peliblanco, para luego reír.

Maka le miró fijamente, y una idea se le cruzó por la mente.

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo, Soul? —Preguntó.

—¿Huh? — Él le miró y simplemente no pudo negarse. Así que, accedió con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, en el rostro— ¡Claro, Maka! Seamos amigos.

—¡Eres cool! — dijo con felicidad, Maka.

—¿Qué significa cool?

—No sé. Mi hermano mayor, usa mucho esa palabra —murmuró encogiéndose de hombros, y mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Soul soltó una carcajada.

—Me caes bien, Maka.

Ella le sonrió.

—Tú también me caes bien, Soul.

Estuvieron ahí sentados, conociéndose poco a poco, Maka comía la paleta, mientras escuchaba a Soul contarle sobre las bromas, que su hermano mayor solía jugarle a sus padres. Ella reía de vez en cuando, haciendo que Soul, se sintiera feliz. Hasta que la campana sonó anunciando que ya era hora de volver a clases. Ambos se miraron fijamente, con desilusión.

—Nos veremos mañana, ¿Verdad Soul? —Preguntó Maka, con timidez.

—¡Claro, Maka! Así te podré presentar a Kid y Black Star, mis dos mejores amigos. —Le sonrió a su nueva amiguita.

Maka se sintió muy feliz en aquel momento.

—¡Vale! Nos vemos mañana, Soul. —se levantó de la banca y caminó hasta su salón, con una enorme sonrisa. Él hizo lo mismo.

**...**

A la salida, Soul buscó a su mamá desesperadamente con la vista. ¡Quería contarle todo lo que había hecho aquel día! Él quería más que nada, que su mamá se sintiera orgullosa de él. Quería demostrarle que ya era todo un caballero, capaz de hacer sentir feliz a una dama.

Cuando dio con esa cabellera larga y blanca, sonrió con felicidad al mismo tiempo que corría y se lanzaba a los brazos de su madre.

La mujer sonrió, mientras estrechaba a su pequeño hijo entre sus brazos. Le costaba creer lo mucho que su bebé había crecido.

—¡Mami! ¡Mami! —Le llamó él, separándose de su abrazo.

—¿Qué pasa, amor? —Le preguntó su madre, mirándolo cariñosamente.

—¿Recuerdas qué una vez me dijiste que los caballeros ayudan a las damas?

—Sí bebé, claro que lo recuerdo.

—Pues hoy descubrí, que soy un caballero, porque ayudé a una dama. —Sus ojos rojos brillaron con emoción.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó, con una sonrisa maternal.

—¡Sí! Ella estaba llorando porque se cayó, y se raspó su rodilla, entonces decidí que para que dejara de llorar, lo mejor era darle mi paleta.

Su madre se sorprendió. Él nunca compartía su paleta, con nadie.

—¿Y cómo se llama ella?

—¡Maka, y es mi nueva amiga! —dijo con entusiasmo.

—¡Qué orgullosa me siento de ti, amor! ¡Mi hijo es un pequeño caballero! —Exclamó.

Soul sonrió y volvió a abrazar a su madre.

—Vámonos a casa, amor. Te daré una paleta.

— ¡Siii! —Los ojitos de Soul se iluminaron. Y su mamá rió.

Madre e hijo se tomaron de las manos y comenzaron a caminar, pero antes de alejarse por completo, Soul volteó su cabeza lentamente y vio cómo su pequeña nueva amiga, se abrazaba de una mujer idéntica a ella, sólo que un poco más grande. Él sonrió ante eso, cuando Maka sintió una mirada sobre ella, miró al frente y se encontró con los ojos rojos de su nuevo amiguito, así que le sonrió y él también lo hizo.

Desde aquel día, Soul y Maka se volvieron mejores amigos. Él procuraba ser un caballero con ella, dándole de su paleta cuando Maka se lo pedía. Y apesar del tiempo, ellos siguieron juntos, Soul, siempre la hacia sonreír cuando se encontraba mal, dándole una paleta y eso a ella le encantaba.

Gracias a aquel día, Soul descubrió que aquella pequeña dama, sería su compañera para toda la vida, con la que él estaría dispuesto a compartir todas y cada una de sus deliciosas paletas sin rechistar…

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_¿Review? *-*!_


End file.
